


The dangers of too much taunting

by IroncladValkyrie



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IroncladValkyrie/pseuds/IroncladValkyrie
Summary: Ranma gets just a bit more than he expected when he challenges her.(Written as a birthday gift, some female Ranma x Akane action)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trashmadame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashmadame/gifts).



> Happy birthday!! I hope you enjoy this silly short I came up with ^^ I cannot make many things but at least I can somewhat write fanfiction so I wanted you to have something : )

 

The Tendou family was too used to the ruckus to be taken away from their chores by another morning fight. Genma and Souun merely decided to move their board to a room deeper inside the house as they said something about young love and couples’ quarrels, and Kasumi was still preparing everyone’s school lunches, the exception to her routine being that she had decided to lock pots and pans away before they could once more be used as ammunition. Even Nabiki seemed uninterested in getting photographs and selling them: she had way too many and they were a steady source of income, mainly due to Kuno buying them, so she closed her bedroom door and put on headphones.

 

They had started in the house and were now in the garden. It usually came to this; neither one of them could remember why they had started fighting in the first place and it did not matter. All that was important by then was the desire to get the upper hand, nevermind how damaged their dignity would be in the process.

At some point there had been a splash as Ranma had been pushed into the pond after one particularly nasty remark,.

“Goddamnit, Akane, now I can’t go to school like this” His regular red shirt was now sticking to his skin and threatening to snap open in the chest.

Akane, comfortably dry in her school uniform, huffed. “Maybe you should not be such an idiot.”

He was grabbing his now bright red braid and trying to squeeze the water out of it, letting it pool at his feet. He kept his alert stance, legs slightly apart, just in case she tried something else, annoyance sharpening the gaze of his bright blue eyes. “Maybe you should not be such a bitch.”

She took a step forward. “What did you just call me?”

He met her angry eyes, unflinching. “You heard me fine. An uncute, tomboy of a bitch.”

“That is a lot coming from a pervert who turns into a woman whenever it suits his fancy!.”

He wrinkled his nose at her assertion, but started smirking smugly when a reply came to his mind.

“Who is far cuter of a girl than you. Is that, tomboy? Are you jealous?”

Akane resisted the urge to smack his face. She had already thrown a table at him that morning and she knew he would dodge her attack in this position, without any objects to use. She should have grabbed her briefcase… “You are being ridiculous!”

“Am I, though?” He stopped trying to dry himself and stood taller, hands on his hips. She was sure he was actually puffing his chest out. “I am a man, and I am already more of a girl and cuter than you!”

This time she lunged forward with a groan, trying to slap his face, but, as she had feared, he tilted backwards with that goddamned grin of his still on his face. How different he looked now as a girl, mean-spirited as he could get, than when he was using those feminine charms to obtain something.

“What can you possibly know about being a girl?!”

“Already more than you, that is for sure! I bet you can’t kiss a guy, you wouldn’t know how!” he stuck his tongue out at her in the most childish way possible, then thought for an instant before continuing, “I bet you couldn't even kiss a girl if you tried!

She looked at him in disbelief. That was a new one. “What… what the hell is wrong with you?! What would you know about what I can do?!”

Ranma inched closer, eyes slanted into a dangerously sly look. “I will not believe it until I see it, and that will be the day little P-chan sprouts wings.”

 

She was grinding her teeth now, nostrils flaring, and Ranma could see the hands at her side starting to move. He waited for the blow, perhaps her trying to hit his head with her own- wouldn’t be the first time- but her angle changed in the last minute and instead of having a fist to block, it was lips.

Wait, wait, wait right there.

 

Lips.

On him.

Her lips.

 

Wait. That was a kiss, and it was angry. _She_ was angry. And so it was with rage that she forced his lips apart to deepen it and grabbed one cheek with her left hand and the other one cupped the back of his head, fingers lost in the damp red curls.

 

His hands stayed in the air at their side, twitching, finding nowhere to rest. Not on her -nonononono _badidea_ no- and certainly not pushing her away because at that very moment it seemed ridiculous to even think of ending it.

His mind and senses immediately went to their lips as they joined. Yes, it was forceful and inexperienced as he had just said to her, but it was already so much better than any of those other stolen kisses that random people had gotten from him. Or the one with the tape, because that had not even been a real kiss, and this was very much real, and he actually startled himself when he whimpered in her mouth.

 

_Breasts_ . That was his second thought -perhaps the tomboy was right that he was a pervert because for way too long his thoughts went straight from her lips and tongue to her breasts pressed against his own-and God he was actually _glad_ to have breasts at that moment if it felt this way- then back up, then back down again, repeating the same maddening pattern, until his mind went into a shortcut and he gave up trying to understand what was happening,

 

Just as he had finally closed his eyes to return her actions, she pushed him away forcefully enough for him to lose his balance and made him land unceremoniously on the ground.

She was blushing just as furiously as he was, and her uniform was wet in every part that had come in contact with him, which was pretty much everywhere.

She gulped to regain some composure and spoke, “Guess I proved you wrong.” She turned on her heels and left, leaving him there, mouth agape and cheeks flushed, staring as she walked away more forcefully than usual.

 

He lifted his fingers to his lips.

 

For the first time since the curse, he decided that what he needed right at the moment was not a pot of boiling water, but to jump right back into that very, _very_ cold pond.


End file.
